Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and succeeds
by Champion of Villains
Summary: This story deals with what would have happened if R2-D2 hadn't managed to fix the Falcon's hyperdrive at the critical moment when Leia, Luke, Lando, and Chewie are fleeing from Bespin. Darth Vader captures Luke... and the story begins.
1. Chapter 1

"Leia, its hopeless, let's just face it." Luke said quietly, his face a grimace of pain.

"We'll find a way, they don't have us in a tractor beam yet." The Princess replied, trying to sound optimistic. Then, they all felt the unmistakable lurch of their ship being pulled out of its course as the Falcon stopped dead in its tracks and began to move backwards, towards the hulking shape of the Executor in the distance. _I've gotten out of some pretty bad situations in the past, _thought Leia, _but nothing as bad as this! Han's probably halfway across the galaxy by now, Chewie still looks like he wants to bite Lando's head off, Luke just lost a hand, and I… I can't be captured by Vader again…._

"What're we going to do?" asked Lando Calrissian desperately, "If Vader catches us…"

"He won't," Leia replied, tight lipped, "He can't." All the while, Luke had been pacing around the cockpit, thinking. _Vader's after me, why can't my friends get away? There just must be a way…_

"Wait!" Luke said, seeing all eyes turn towards him, "I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Lando asked quickly –Luke could tell that he was very nervous. _But who would blame him? It sounds like he just betrayed Vader –I wouldn't want to be in the same universe as Vader if I had just betrayed him –no one would. _

"It'll take too long to explain, I just need comm. to the Executor." Luke replied, hoping that Leia wouldn't ask too many questions –she would never agree with this plan.

"Luke…" Leia began warningly

"Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing," Lando said, cutting off Leia's protests, "Here."

"Right." Luke said, his face turning pale.

"Er…Um… My Lord?" said Admiral Piett, tentatively.

"What is it Admiral?"

"Well…Umm…"

"What?" Vader shouted, impatient at the Admiral's stuttering.

"The Falcon has contacted us –the captain says he wishes to speak with you" Piett said, then noticing that Vader was about to protest added, "–and only you."

"Only me?" Vader repeated, his voice skeptical, "Now that is interesting…. Tell me Admiral, who is this person who demands to speak with me?"  
"Well My Lord, his name is Calrissian." Piett replied, "He said that he had a most vital proposition for you."

"Interesting, but irrelevant, he can talk to me as much as he likes once the Falcon is onboard." Vader said, and then moved to leave.

"That's just it My Lord, he told me that if you said that, unfortunately he would have to dispatch a, umm, Luke Skywalker?" Piett said, knowing that if he neglected to mention this, Vader would be very angry indeed, as it was, the dark lord didn't appear too pleased. Vader paused, wondering what game Calrissian could possibly be playing. In all likelihood this gambit was simply a last ditch bluff, but still… it wouldn't do to see his son die. "Fine, halt the tractor beam, but keep a hold on the ship. Give me comm."

"Right away my Lord." Replied the Admiral, motioning for one of the communications officers.

"Calrissian. Is there no end to your treachery?" Vader inquired, sarcastically.

"I have an offer Lord Vader –"

"I have heard of this mysterious offer –however might I remind you that your ship is currently in my power?" Vader said, cutting Lando off, "What _offer_ could you possibly provide?"  
"Well, if we where so entirely in your power, you wouldn't have bothered to listen to me, right?" Returned Lando, "We both know that you want Skywalker."

"How do you know that I will not simply change my mind and kill all of you?" Asked Vader, trying to gauge how far Lando was willing to go.

"I personally doubt it: so here's my deal –you send one of your imperial goons over here to pick up Skywalker, and let the tractor beam go –then, once you have Skywalker, the rest of us will be allowed to enter hyperspace."

"You have no hyperspace capabilities." Vader pointed out.

"You don't know that –besides, if our hyperdrive doesn't work, you can just take us all prisoner anyways. That's the deal –take it or leave it."  
"I assume that if I refuse your deal, you would dispatch Skywalker." Vader said in a monotone.

"Yes, that's about right." Lando replied, his voice not giving anything away. Vader closed his eyes for a moment –probing Calrissian's mind for any trace of his true intent. Unfortunately for Vader, all he could discern from Lando's mind was his terror, his remorse for his betrayal of Solo, and his single-minded determination towards escaping from this situation. All of these strong emotions made the rest of his thoughts difficult to read. Vader had to guess if Lando was the type who was willing to actually kill Luke, if Vader refused the deal. Although it was very unlikely that Lando would do the deed, there was still a small chance that he would kill Luke, simply to spite Vader.

"Very well, Calrissian," Vader said slowly, "You may expect one of my men in a few moments." After all, Luke _was_ his primary objective. In the background, Vader could sense Piett's shock –after all Vader never negotiated, much less cut a deal with rebels.

"Admiral," Vader said, "I want you to go to the Falcon and return with Luke Skywalker."

"Me, my Lord?" Asked Piett.

"Yes," Replied Vader curtly, "Now go."


	2. Chapter 2

Still shocked from what he had overheard of Vader's conversation with the rebels, Piett all but ran towards a shuttle. Things were certainly not proceeding normally today, and for the life of him, Piett simply could not guess why Vader didn't just kill Lando Calrissian. Vader could have ordered Piett to kill all but Skywalker, could have gone aboard himself to finish the job, or have even choked Calrissian telepathically. But Vader didn't, causing Piett to think that there was something else at play –something he wasn't aware of.

The admiral motioned for four stormtroopers to follow him, and soon enough, his shuttle was warmed up and setting a course for the Millennium Falcon.

"Thanks, Lando," Said Luke, once the comm. was turned off. He was sitting in the co-pilot's chair, still looking weak, while Leia was pacing around the cabin.

"No problem," replied Lando, "But, frankly, I still don't understand what your plan is. Now we've got imps coming on board –maybe Vader himself, and they're going to try to take you prisoner, and probably kill the rest of us."

"Just trust me, if Vader does what I think he will –" Said Luke, when he was interrupted by R2, rushing into the cockpit and beeping wildly.

"Master Luke, master Luke!" Said C-3P0, attempting without much success to navigate himself through the clutter of the cockpit properly on only one leg.

"What is it?" Asked Luke.

"R2 has fixed the hyperdrive!" Replied the droid excitedly, "He says we could get out of here!"

"Except for the tractor beam." Leia broke in, "Luke, what were you thinking inviting the imperials on board?" Chewie woofed in agreement, and cocked his head to the side, hoping that Luke would clear things up. _This plan seems even more harebrained than something that Han would do... _Chewie thought to himself: _This had better not be our only shot at rescuing Han. I don't trust Darth Vader any further than I can smell him. _

"Just trust me Leia." Luke said, seemingly confident that things would work out just fine. For obvious reasons, Lando, Leia, and Chewie were far from convinced.

Suddenly, the Falcon lurched sharply, throwing Leia, Chewie, and the droids off their feet and onto the floor. The Falcon's comm. beeped sharply, and with a nod from Luke, Lando opened up the link.

"This is Admiral Piett, I have just locked my shuttle onto yours, and I request for you to open the Millennium Falcon's rear hatch as per your agreement with Lord Darth Vader."

"Okay, okay, _admiral_," Said Lando, glaring at the comm., as if he could see Piett, "I'll open the hatch, just give me a sec." Having disconnected the comm., Lando looked towards the others in the cockpit. "Well, last chance to back out. What do you guys say?" Leia's face paled slightly, but then she firmed her jaw, and replied evenly,

"We can't back out now –they'll just pull us all in –Luke, you've got to tell us the rest of the plan now."

"Open the hatch Lando." Luke said.

"What's the plan Luke?" Asked Leia desperately, "What do we do when the imperials board us?"

"We're all going to hide in those smuggling compartments that Han has. Keep the droids in the cockpit, ready to put the ship into hyperspace, and lock it up too." Luke said, "I'll tell you the rest when we're all inside, but there isn't time now."

"This had better work," Said Lando, "Everyone go, I'm opening the hatch." Leia and Chewie rushed for the door, and Chewie began opening the hidden compartments. Just as Lando was about to push the release for the hatch, Luke stopped him.

"Lando, you go, I'll open it."

"But you'll never make it –you're hurt." Lando protested, unwilling to let anyone else fall into evil hands as a result of his choices.

"I have the Force –I'll be alright," Replied Luke, "Go!"

"But…" Lando said, hesitating.

"_**You will go to the hidden compartments and hide there now.**_"

"I… I will go to the hidden compartments and hide there now." Repeated Lando, as Luke staggered with the effort of using the Force yet again that day. As soon as Lando left the cockpit, Luke opened the hatch, and departed as well. But he didn't go to the compartments like his friends –he moved towards the main cabin in the Falcon, and sat down on one of the benches as calmly as possible.

"Lando!" Said Leia breathlessly, "Where is Luke?"

"Luke?" Repeated Lando uncertainly, "Luke?"

"Yes, LUKE." Said Leia in the loudest whisper she dared, "You didn't leave him behind did you?"

"Ummm," Lando said, just staring at her blankly.

"You did?" She almost shouted, as she pulled herself up out of the compartment she was hiding in. Just then, all could hear the hatch of the falcon open loudly, and the unmistakable sound of feet marching inside the ship. Large, hairy arms pulled at Leia's legs, pulling her back inside the compartment, and then sliding the cover over top of it, leaving Leia, Lando and Chewie in complete darkness.

Admiral Piett walked into the Millennium Falcon, blaster out, and eyes alert, with four stormtroopers at his back. He had heard too many tales of rebel ambushes to be complacent, not to mention that he had seen firsthand what Vader did to those who failed him. "Spread out," He ordered the troopers, "Search the ship, capture Skywalker and put down any resistance."

Luke Skywalker was easy enough to locate, he was sitting right out in the open, and didn't so much as stand when Piett entered the cabin he was sitting in. And even stranger, when the stormtroopers returned from their search, they reported that they did not locate anyone else on board, and the only thing to note was that the cockpit door was jammed. However, they said, scanners indicated that there were no organic life forms inside.

"Very well," Said Piett, realizing that the other rebels must be hiding elsewhere on board, decided to do the only thing he could think of. "You two men, walk out of the ship, we'll follow behind –watch out for an ambush."

"Yes, sir." Came the reply, and soon enough the first two troopers were off. Piett signaled the other two to follow him quietly, as he walked Skywalker out of the ship. The first two didn't meet any resistance, and when Piett's group reached the hatch, and walked out, without so much as a shot being fired, Piett breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently it hadn't been a trap. He sincerely doubted that the rebels would try to blow his shuttle up with Skywalker on board. Perhaps, they were truly desperate enough to trade Skywalker for "escape". As the shuttle flew back towards the safety of the Executor, Piett wondered how the rebels would feel when they were all taken captive via the tractor beam.

Leia was fit to burst by the time that Chewie finally opened the compartment and let her out. "Why did you do that Chewie?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips, and glaring at the wookie for all she was worth. "Luke must have been taken, and it's all your fault!" Chewie hung his head and growled mournfully. At this, Leia looked down at the floor as well, and was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Chewie," Said Leia quietly, "I didn't mean to yell at you –let's get back to the cockpit and see what we can salvage out of this mess."

As soon as Piett's shuttle landed, he ordered one of the stormtroopers to take Skywalker, and follow him. "Lord Vader will want to know that our mission was successful."

In fact, Vader already knew that the mission was a success –he could sense his son, and the apprehension that Luke felt, along with the relief of Admiral Piett.

Vader, standing next to the main view-port, gazed out at the infinity of space, imagining his revenge on his master finally being complete. With his son at his side, the Emperor could easily be vanquished, and, together they could rule the galaxy….

_I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I… I can overthrow him! And together, you and I can rule the galaxy!_

Vader almost staggered. Why was this memory coming to him now? He had spent a decade trying to forget, and had been moving on with his life ever since. Besides, this was not the same thing at all –Luke would agree –he had to. And Palpatine would finally pay for all the lies he had told Vader.

At this moment, Vader became aware of Admiral Piett approaching him, bringing Luke with him.

"Admiral, you may return to your duties." Vader said with the slightest nod of appreciation.

"Yes milord," Replied Piett, "Pardon me, but do you wish for the Falcon to be brought in?" Vader looked at his son carefully as silence stretched on, but Luke refused to look up. Finally making up his mind, Vader replied,

"No. Let them go." Knowing better to question Lord Vader, Piett nodded, bowed, and left Vader alone with Skywalker. It was not his place to question his superiors, and questioning Vader never left one in the best condition, to say the least.


End file.
